


After Midnight

by Milotzi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape100, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotzi/pseuds/Milotzi
Summary: A Cease-and-Desist howler has been received. Retired war hero and ex-headmaster Severus Snape insists that even in his misspent youth he never would have worn furry slippers. The author pleads artistic freedom.





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> A Cease-and-Desist howler has been received. Retired war hero and ex-headmaster Severus Snape insists that even in his misspent youth he never would have worn furry slippers. The author pleads artistic freedom.

**Title:** After Midnight

 **Author:** Milotzi

 **Pairing/Characters:** Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Severus/Minerva

 **Word Count:** 100x3

 **Rating/Warning:** NC-17, porn, furry slippers

 **Challenge:** Written for snape100's prompt Challenge 736: Snape's New Year's Resolutions: Cut Down/Eliminate Vices

  


  
Severus stepped out of the floo, realizing too late that this was not his bedroom. Minerva, already dressed for the night in her old flannel night shift, tartan dressing gown and night cap, looked up from the essay she was correcting and took in her young colleague's surprised face, his feet in furry slippers and his naked legs sticking out of the short black silk dressing gown that was barely concealing his manly shape and the steaming cup he was holding.  
  
"Oh thank you, Professor Snape, how kind. I was just thinking how nice a hot chocolate would be."  
  
She took the cup from his unresisting hands and started sipping. She grinned. "You should remember, Severus, our floo system is hardly more reliable than the staircases. And," she checked her watch, "on my birthday, which it has been for half an hour now, Hogwarts tends to find a way to give me a present. Or two." Her grin broadened. She accio'ed a bottle.  
  
A few whiskeys later, Severus was burrowing his nose between the witch's legs and began to push his tongue against her wet clit. With every lick the pride in his power to make her groan and his own pleasure grew. Who'd have thought her clothes hid such a desirable body. A hand grabbed his hair. It was time to start fucking her properly.  
  
Eventually both lay side by side, exhausted and their lust sated. This, they agreed, was an experience both would care to repeat. Frequently.  
  
As he was falling asleep, safely back in his own bed, Severus spared a grateful thought to the castle that had helped him with the New Year's resolution he had found so hard to keep. Cutting down on chocolate after midnight would not be a problem now.


End file.
